The objectives of this project is to study the transcriptional and translational processes in chemically induced tumors. Purified mitochondrial polysomes from control rat liver and hepatomas induced by aflatoxins and 2-Fluorenyl acetomide will be compared with respect to their Poly (A) plus and Poly(A) minus mRNAs and their in vitro translation products. cDNA will be prepared against the mRNAs and used as a probe to determine the information content and the mode of expression of mitochondrial DNA immediately after drug treatment and in fully formed tumors.